


One Day You'll Hate Me

by Felinis



Series: SoulMate AU [13]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Before he knew it they were wrestling in the sand fighting and screaming as they pulled at each other. It was anger- hot and burning- but also- Flynn is beautiful even covered in sweat and sand.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Series: SoulMate AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295180
Kudos: 14





	One Day You'll Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> this entire soulmate series is just me having a personal joke over an AU where Yuri and Flynn want a divorce but literally can't

You have to wonder with scum like Cumore and Ragou who in the world could have a heart as black to be their soulmate. Who was ever gonna be a perfect match for such scum? And Yuri wondered if when they died for the briefest moment would that person grieve.

Personally, he didn’t think it was worth it.

All he knows is the suffering they caused and the people their actions killed and tortured- broke in a way you can never repair. You don’t lock someone up from their soulmate and do- you don’t snap them like that! It’s not just cruel it’s worse than just killing them.

So fuck Flynn for telling him he was wrong for taking the law into his own hands and fuck the world for allowing people like that to get away with being so needlessly cruel in a way only they can be.

“It’s not just killing one person Yuri. Think of their soulmate-“

“Anyone who could love someone like that deserves to die from the shock too.”

He wanted to take it back. He really did but he was careless and a fool. No one deserves… any of this. All of this soulmate crap. A life bound to another person or worse waiting in a muted hell until that so-called love arrived.

But then he remembers those lifeless doll eyes of the people in the basement who hadn’t yet been turned into monster food. The way their bodies sat there moaning in pain. No one could love someone who would do that… but then again that’s not quite it.

That person would simply be the only one who could never hate them. Those sky eyes not full of anger but more disappointment and frustration. Never hate and even less anger.

_I want you to be able to hate me._

“You think any of this is right? Vigilante justice and ignoring the law?”

“Laws that ignore the people hurt in the now? Laws that keep people starving and suffering while bureaucracy takes its sweet time?” Laws that if he had born anywhere else could mean he never need a soulmate.

That they could be free.

“You can’t just do as you please.”

“Says the drug addict!”

Before he knew it they were wrestling in the sand fighting and screaming as they pulled at each other. It was anger- hot and burning- but also- Flynn is beautiful even covered in sweat and sand.

Even with a split lip. That pulling his brain- that buzzing telling him to say words that he knew weren’t his but as they panted and Flynn broke into that sweet dream filled gaze that turned Yuri’s stomach.

He practically bit into his lip and tongue blood spilling in Yuri’s mouth as he whispered, “I hope you snap harder than I do someday. So you can feel half the agony I do.”

It’s not the first awful thing of this nature Flynn has said to him when they fight like this. In fact, this is where they always end up and he wished so much he could rip out that mark and put an end to this joke.

“I love you, Yuri. I love you and I won’t see you walk down this path.”

_You hate me. Just say you hate me._

He hates the warmth in that gaze. He hates the bruising gestures as Flynn holds him. He hates everything that Flynn is because of that mark. Hates the fog entering his brain telling him to think of how much he loves that strength of heart. That he-

_Shut up! It isn’t real! It’s never been real._

“I won’t stop doing what needs to be done.”

“And what is that? Killing men like Ragou and Cumore? Fine, they’re scum but what of people who are in the middle? What about people who don’t deserve death?” Don’t touch him! Don’t touch him with this fake love and emotion.

Yuri pulled away and he didn’t look back because if he did he’s sure the mark would win. That he would snap and that thought to kiss Flynn- say words he didn’t mean- “I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”

“Yuri, we’re not done here!” Fight it! Yuri has been the strong one all this. Fight it. Fight it! That hand grabbing him- that voice that isn’t his yelling in his head. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be upset. He wanted this to be a fight like he could have with anyone else.

But instead, he kissed him. “I wish you could hate me.”

He kissed Flynn and ran.

And for the first time in Yuri’s life, he wished that Flynn really did love him. Not romantically even, just cared about him. That what they had was real and what they could feel was real but that would involve them having a choice. Nothing between them had been real since they were children.

Nothing was real now and they both knew it. It didn’t matter what Flynn had to say about the path he walked because those thoughts would never be real. Never truly what Flynn meant.

_Hate me. Please, hate me._


End file.
